


Shaking All The Way

by moderatelybowling



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Exhaustion, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelybowling/pseuds/moderatelybowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt hasn't been sleeping. Hermann is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> German translations are in the end notes (be wary- i dont speak much German so i had to use google)

Newton hasn't been sleeping. Not that Newton usually sleeps a lot (the man seems to live off of coffee), but Hermann knows for a fact that he hasn't slept for over 48 hours. For the last 24, Newton has been going about his work like a zombie, despite the fact that Hermann saw him chug an entire pot of coffee around the 40 hour mark. He knows that his lab partner has been putting his work before sleep for _years_ , but Hermann is worried. Not that Hermann is worried about Newton himself. He's simply worried that Newton's work will suffer if this continues. He is  _not_ worried about Newton. That would be ridiculous and unprofessional and is not something he would do. Hermann is calm and professional and  _oh dear god did Newton just fall asleep mid-dissection?_

Hermann rushes over to where the biologist is slumped over at a lab bench and carefully removes the scalpel from his limp hand. Praying that his leg doesn't give out, Hermann then throws Newton's arm over his shoulder to support the smaller man. As they stumble towards their ratty second-hand couch, Newton mumbles something in German about needing to finish his dissection. Struggling under his lab partner's full weight, Hermann manages to grunt back "Zuerst müssen Sie schlafen." Newton mumbles something back as they reach the couch, but all Hermann catches is "Schatz." Blushing, (only from the strain on his leg, of course. Hearing Newton sleepily call him that does  _not_ make his heart race. That would be ridiculous.) Hermann lowers the other man onto the couch. He then starts to pull away, but Newton seems to have other plans. With surprising strength for someone as tired (and small) as he is, Newton grabs Hermann's shirt and  _yanks_. Surprised, Hermann falls right onto his lab partner. They both end up slumped horizontal on the couch, with Hermann completely covering Newton. The smaller man clumsily wraps his arms around Hermann and hums happily. Sputtering, Hermann tries to get up, but all that gets him is a frown from a mostly unconscious Newton as he holds onto Hermann even tighter. Accepting that he'll be stuck in his current situation for a while, Hermann stops struggling. He moves his leg into a more comfortable position and allows his head to rest on Newton's chest. Obviously, Newton is not going to let him up, so he resigns himself to waiting until his lab partner wakes up.

Hours later, Hermann wakes up from a nap that he didn't even know he was taking to the feelings of fingers running through his hair. He stiffens, and the fingers stop. He slowly sits up, not meeting Newton's eyes. When he finally does, Newton is grinning sheepishly at him.

"Sorry about that, dude. I know you've got a thing about personal space. Speaking of which, why were you on top of me?

Blushing, Hermann snaps back, "Because after you collapsed from exhaustion, you pulled me on top of you while you called me "darling!" At that, Newton's grin fades and a blush rises to his cheeks.

"Oh! Sorry about that, dude. People say crazy shit all the time when they're tired, don't worry about it," Newton says with obviously false cheer. Despite not being the best with people, Hermann can sense that something is wrong.

"Newton..." he begins, but is instantly interrupted.

"Really, dude. Forget it-"

"Newton"

"When I'm tired I have no idea what I'm doing-"

" _Newton_ "

"One time in college I-"

" _NEWTON_ "

His lab partner stops rambling when Hermann yells. They both just stare at least other in tense silence for a moment. Then suddenly, Newton lunges across the couch and kisses Hermann. Shocked, Hermann freezes. A split second later, Newton pulls back and immediately starts apologizing frantically.

"Oh my god, dude, I'm so sorry, Holy shit, I don't know what the hell just came over me. You just look so sleepy and cute and oh god I'm so sorry. I can leave you alone for a while if you want I mean I can't leave the lab completely, but I can work different hours of you want and I'll stop bothering you when you're working and I'll keep all of the kaiju parts on my side of the lab and oh  _god,_ Hermann  _please_ don't hate me-" 

Hermann cuts him off with a kiss, and this time it's Newton who freezes. When Hermann tentatively puts a hand in his hair, he moans and starts kissing back with fervor. He somehow manages to push Hermann back and crawl into his lap without even breaking the kiss. When Newton finally pulls back only to start kissing and biting his neck, Hermann comes to his senses. "N-Newton," he pants, but the only response that he gets is Newton humming happily while continuing to do truly incredible things to his neck. Hermann tries again. " _Newt._ Stop. Stop for a moment." 

At that, Newton finally pulls back, panting and with unfocused eyes. He looks worried and confused, but Hermann quickly explains. "Newton, that nap was the first time you've slept in over 48 hours. You need rest." Newton looks like he's about to protest, but Hermann quickly continues. "There will be plenty of time for this once you're not about to pass out on top of me." Newton pouts slightly, but nods. Hermann refuses to admit how cute he looks when he pouts. He gently nudges Newton to get him off his chest, and goes to fetch the blanket that they keep in the lap for times when they end up too tired to make the trip back to their rooms. He drapes the blanket over Newton, who despite his earlier protests is already falling back asleep. He smiles sleepily up at Hermann and manages to mumble "Gute nacht Schatz," just before his eyes slip shut.

"Good night, darling," Hermann whispers back, smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> these fricken nerds are gonna be the death of me  
> title is from "you're so great" by blur  
> "Zuerst müssen Sie schlafen." - "First you need to sleep."  
> Schatz- darling/sweetheart  
> Gute nacht- good night


End file.
